Metal, Broken Hearts
by WindWolf13
Summary: PIXAL is practicing for a play, but Zane was unaware of that when he heard her in the hallway with Cole and Kai. How will Zane react? Rated T for character deaths. Cover image does not belong to me.


METAL, BROKEN HEARTS

ZANE'S POV:

"So that's it then?" I screamed at PIXAL. "It was all a game to you?" I felt my circuits overloading;

If I continued yelling like this, I would not be able to speak for several hours.

PIXAL staggered back like I'd hit her, tears streaming down her face.

"No, that is not true Zane! That is not how I feel at all!"

I ignored her protests and pointed at Cole and Kai, who were standing in shock with the others.

"I heard them- they were talking in the hallway with you! You said that I was gullible, and did not suspect a thing!"

My voice cracked, and tears began to run down my face. I was hurting PIXAL, I knew, but I did not care.

She had hurt me, so I should get to give her some her own treatment.

My database agreed, so it must be correct. I lifted my hand, and she backed away.

Did she really think I would hit her?

Instead, I grabbed my photo of the two of us from my nightstand, my hands shaking as I held it.

"I hate you! Why, if those are not your true thoughts, would you say such horrid things?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted by tearing the picture to shreds.

"Forget I said anything. No excuse will change the truth!"

Shoving past Jay and Sensei Wu, I raced onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty.

No one followed. Collapsing, I held my face in my hands.

Life doesn't matter anymore, I thought, tears continuing to fall silently.

I'll never be good enough. "I wish I couldn't feel," I sobbed, the stars looked on coldly.

I remembered when I first saw her- all I could think was one thing; 'this is how Jay feels around Nya.'

When she and I kissed in secret under that tree. It had felt so right. How could it have all been a lie?

"I can't deal with this," I wailed, opening my chest. I reached for the memory switch, then froze,  
>my hand still on it.<p>

Did I really want a third life? Or did I just want comfort?

My heart was pounding, and I remembered how half of it was with PIXAL.

I began to shake. I must make a decision, before the others found me here.

I chose a button inside my wrist. "Do you wish to proceed with self-destruct?" a voice said.

I swallowed. "Yes." Goodbye, I thought. Then I leapt over the railing into the water, using my last moments to shield my friends from the explosion.

Please remember me, my brothers and sister- with love.

PIXAL'S POV:

"So that's it then?" Zane screamed, obviously trying not to cry. "It was all a game to you?"

No, I wanted to sob, but my body chose that moment to buffer.

I wanted him to know the truth, to know that I was just practicing for a play, but I couldn't!

Suddenly, my limbs unfroze and I stumbled backward. Tears began to fall to the floor;

Everything was falling apart! Why did I not ask Nya to help me with my malfunctions?

"No, that is not true, Zane! That is not how I feel at all!"

He ignored me and jabbed his finger at Kai and Cole, who were standing with the others in the doorway.

"I heard them- they were talking with you in the hallway! You said I was gullible, and did not suspect a thing!"

Zane's voice cracked, and now he was crying as well! I made him cry! What have I done?

He raised his hand, and I backed away, suddenly terrified he was malfunctioning. But no.

Instead, he snatched a picture of us on our first date, his hands shaking as he glared at me.

"I hate you! Why, if those are not your true feelings, would you say such horrid things?"

I tried desperately to explain, but my voice box froze. Why now? I screamed silently.

Before I could recover, Zane tore the photo to shreds as Cole and Kai protested. He ignored them.

"Forget I said anything! No excuse will change the truth!"

As he said this, he shoved between Sensei and Jay, racing away.

I fell to my knees as I watched the shreds of picture flutter to the floor. I felt my voice return, and I wailed as his footsteps faded.

What have I done?

"Why did none of you follow him?" I screamed at Cole. He blinked quickly, and I realized everyone was trying to stay calm.

"Zane's never acted this way before," Lloyd said, and I whipped around.

"Of course not! If he always acted this way, no one would be worried!"

Lloyd's face was red, and I knew I was only making things worse, but I did not care.

I opened my mouth to continue, but Sensei Wu stepped between us.

"Stop!" he ordered. "This is foolish!"

He looked like he was going to give us both a lecture, but at that moment the Destiny's Bounty shook,

And I heard the sound of a muffled explosion.

"Zane!" I screamed, and I ran as fast as my body would let me to the deck.

"Zane!" I cried once more as his falcon screeched, circling over the water.

I leaned precariously over the railing, and saw a white cloth.

Zane was gone- forever.


End file.
